Naruto champion
by avatarlopes
Summary: Naruto get's sealed away for more them a thousand years and Raiden in a moment of despair hears is crys to be release of his torment and he does now many questions need answers like who sealed Naruto and many more so read to find. Naruto/Kitania Rated M for safety on hiyatos


**Naruto the champion**

 **Warning:** This is a godlike fic Naruto will not have any form of equal in this fic yes that means sex as well Shao Khan got nothing on him also a waring Naruto will cold calculative if ever seen Kuroko no Basket he will be the same as Akashi.

Now on to the fic

It was been 9 tournaments of the Mortal Kombat and Raiden was very worried he needed some one that could give him an edge on the fight when he heard.

 _Help...Me...God of Lighting...And give you what you most desire._ " said a voice weakly voice.

What the " said Raiden "Maybe I am listen to things that aren't here the tournament is going is soon am I'm tired yes maybe is that".

 _God of lighting you are not listen to things that are not here on the contrary I'm here release me from my prison and give what you desire the most_." said the voice still weakly.

And what is it that I desire the most" said Raiden.

 _The last victory in the mortal kombat tournament_ " said the voice that was regaining strength as it was speaking.

Very well i'll help you in return you fight in the tournament" said Raiden.

 _Very well_ " said the voice " _Follow my instructions_ "

Raiden follow the instructions step by step until he found a metal container with a paper with something that was in extinction a paper with a kanji for seal.

 _Rip the seal open just say fuuinjutsu:KAI(_ Seal Release)" said the voice gaining more power by the minute.

 _Fuuinjutsu:KAI(_ Seal Release)" said Raiden.

In that moment the the metal door was open and was a figure with spicky blond hair 3 whisker marks in each cheek with a body that many would kill for have his eyes were Ocean blue and yet they quickly turn to warm icy blue when he look to Raiden and he look at least in he's 18.

What year are we?" ask the figure.

1989(I don't know when it's the year game mortal kombat nine it's going so please forgive me) AC why?" ask Raiden the stranger frown deeply.

What's you name lighting god?" said the figure.

Isn't consider polite to give your name before asking other's" said Raiden.

Of course is just try be seal for atleast a thousand years with anyone to talk to" said the figure " the name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto at your service."

Raiden also at service" said the lighting god.

Well it's be a while since I fought someone shall you prevent that got more rusty." said a cold Naruto.

Why me?" said Raiden confuse.

You are closer" said Naruto.

Very well meet me in the shao-li temple." said Raiden.

I shall but before I need to eat" said Naruto.

Of course come to the temple." said Raiden while hopping that this fighter may be strong.

In the Shao-Lin temple

Many were surprise for seeing their lord with a complete stranger.

Hello Lord Raiden welcome back and you are" said a man with a bladed hat.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and you are?" ask Naruto confuse how in the nine hell's did that hat worked.

Kung Lao one of shao-lin in this temple" said Kung Lao

Lao where are you...oh lord Raiden and you are?" said another shaolin but this one had a bandana.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and you are?" ask Naruto.

Liu Kang welcome to our temple" said Liu Kang.

Where's the kitchen?" ask Naruto.

Both look confuse but Raiden nodded indecating that they could show them the kitchen.

Follow us Naruto." Kung Lao said.

Thank you"

They show him the kitchen where he ate almost all of the food and there was a lot of food all of the shao lin where suprise how much a young adult could eat with out exploding.

Ahhh fells good to have the belly full of food when you get seal for at least a thousand years." said a happy Naruto.

Now Raiden shall we practice." said Naruto.

Everyone look confuse but Raiden

Well I did say I'll fight you so why not" said Raiden.

Everyone laught at Naruto's misfortune but Naruto said this.

Prove if you better fighter then the juubi Raiden-sama" said Naruto Raiden look afraid and then ask.

You are what was once call jinchuriki holders of the great nine beast were you not?"

Yes and I hold them all and the great Juubi-sama the one beast so Raiden-sama prove that I'm fighting for the right side" he said.

As you wish" Raiden said.

They went to the atrium to have their fight.

Alright Raiden-sama show me that power that you have come on don't be shy." said Naruto.

( I suck at fighting scenes so if it's that bad please tell me)

Raiden at lighting speed to try punch Naruto no one saw him expect one person.

Naruto in the last moment dodge to the left and does an axe kick and whispers "Heavily kick of pain"

Naruto hit is markand left a seal in the zone that hit the kick.

That's one eck of a kick" said Raiden.

I got you Raiden-san" he said while he disappear in a flash of yellow.

Where..." said Raiden before being interrupt by a powerful uppercut.

How fast not even lord Raiden could go the fast." said Liu Kang.

He's so fast that is impossible to track" said Kung Lao.

Hey Raiden- _sama_ don't blink" said Naruto in a mock as he and Raiden disappear in a flash of yellow and blue.

The continue of that fight was impossible to describe but Raiden was beginning to be tired from using same technique to keep up with Naruto but Naruto he decide to finish that quickly.

I'm done playing around Raiden-sama" he said as he disappear again only to reappear with a rasengan.

 **Rasengan"** he whisper as he trusted his hand to Raiden stomach send him into a spiral until he reach the the wall.

Everyone was stupefy that Raiden a God was defeated by a mere human.

Not even a good warm up well I going to mediate." said Naruto.

Everyone was hit the floor with their jaws Raiden the God of Lighting was defeated by young adult and he said not even a good warm up moments later Raiden awakens.

Ouch what hit me" said Raiden before remembering what happens "I was defeated by a mere human that was sealed for at least a thousand years no not human a jinchuriki of all of them and of the Juubi a thing that the elders gods fear and yet he seems friend with it." said a very, very, very embarrasses Raiden words could not express how Raiden felt.

Lord Raiden how are you?" ask a shaolin named you guessed Liu Kang.

For someone that got a beat down what's the American saying six ways to Sunday from someone that defeated the one being pretty good" Raiden said with embarrassment.

What's that one Being lord Raiden?" ask Liu Kang.

A long time ago when the mortal kombat even before or other realms there was the one being a being of incredible power was only that could fought the elder's gods and win but a man named Hagoromo and Hamura which got defeated the one being and both became two of the first sennin people with incredible power." said Raiden "The one being later became know as Juubi no Ōkami or rather the Ten Tailed Wolf which was seperate into nine beings the Bijuus or the tailed beast with the weakest having one tail and the strongest having..."

Nine " said Liu Kang.

Raiden sigh "Yes precisely."

Well our winner is meditating I think is talking to is prisoners" said Liu (I'm just gonna say Liu instead of Liu Kang).

Well good thing he will be in the tournament he promise" said Raiden.

Inside of Naruto mindscape.

Hello my beloved Beast" said Naruto but got shock to what they were in form.

There was all of the tailed beast but here the thing there were in their human form there was Shukaku a man that look like Gaara expect the hair colour being yellow rather then red, Matabi that look like Yugito minus the cat looking eyes a claws like nails and bluish back hair, Isobu look like an exact copy of Yagura, Son Goku that look like Roshi, Kokou was that look like Han, Saiken that look like Utakata but hair look white as glue, Chomei that look a lot like Fuu, Gyukii was a replica of Kirabi or Killer Bee, Kurama that look like a mixture of Minto spiky hair, Kushina red hair and Naruto three whisker like marks on each check and the Juubi a beautiful multi colour hair with the rinegan but that wasn't the problem oh no the were all naked.

God Damn it guys I said no nudity while I was here" said Naruto.

But Naruto-kun/Naru-chan/Naruto/gaki cloths are discomfortable" said Matabi and rest but Juubi and Kurama that put some cloths on.

Now" said Naruto "What I will do now fight for mankind again so time to train who's first".

I am the first gaki" said Shukaku.

Let's go tanuki" said Naruto.

Naruto move fast enough to break the light barrier but the training of Shukaku the sand was faster to react so the but not fast enough for the punch that Naruto throw.

Shukaku literally was sent flying by that punch.

Who's next?" said Naruto.

Another time Naruto-koi(love) there's people watching you" said the Juubi.

Alright Mia-hime." he said.

In the outside scape

He's dangerous Lord Raiden to able to defeat you without much effort is terrifying." said Liu that was acompaning Raiden and Lao(im just gonna say Lao).

Who's dangerous?" ask Naruto.

You" said Lao with a scowl "You defeated lord Raiden without effort."

Your Lord is weak and pathetic I'm just stronger" said Naruto.

Why you!" said Liu.

ENOUGH" said Raide "Now Liu Kang and will be your partner in the mortal Kombat tournament." said Raiden.

Very well." said Naruto.

 **Hey guys what's up now you probably thinking what's with so many storys and when will you finish cyber Naruto.**

 **1 the storys are so many because I want to get my ideas strait and write them now.**

 **2Now to the Cyber Naruto I might finish that story and say might with a big question mark the reason for that is because I lost all insperaction for that story if the insperaction comes back I will finish that particular story.**

 **Now see you guys later.**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
